


Awakenings

by images_words



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Atomblazer Fluff, Bisexual John Constantine, Crossover, F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: The Doctor wakes up on the Waverider, not entirely sure how he got there, but absolutely certain that it had something to do with one John Constantine.





	Awakenings

"Um, Sara? I think he's awake."  
"I'd say so," the Doctor muttered. " _Where_ am I awake?"  
"You're on the Waverider."  
"Waverider. Where have I heard that name before.... oh! You mean Gideon! Hello, Gideon!"  
 _Hello, Doctor. It's wonderful to see you again._  
Sara raised an eyebrow. "You two know each other?"  
"Oh, Gideon and I go way back."  
"Well, any friend of Gideon's is a friend of ours. Right, Sara?"  
Sara sighed. "Ray, we don't know anything about this man."  
"Has Gideon ever failed us before?"  
Sara shook her head. "Fine. But don't come crying to me if he tries to kill you." She turned and stalked out of the room. Ray sat down.  
"Sorry about her..."  
"Oh, it's fine. Really. But you can tell her that if I'd wanted to kill you, I would've done it by now."  
"Really?"  
"No. I've just always wanted to say that."  
"Okay. Yeah, you look pretty nonthreatening, honestly." Ray laughed. "I'm Ray, by the way. Ray Palmer."  
"Nice to meet you, Ray Palmer. I'm the Doctor."  
"Doctor... who?"  
"Just the Doctor... Gideon, you've gone soft! Someone is smoking on the Waverider, and you haven't done a thing about it."  
 _I've found that my attempts to dissuade Mr. Constantine from smoking have only increased his desire to do so._  
"Ray, love, could you _please_ get Zari off my ass about the cigarettes?"  
"Sorry, John. Zari will be Zari."  
"Oh, put that thing out." The Doctor wrinkled his nose. John sighed.  
"Come on, not you too. I swear, if I have to sit through another lecture about lung cancer, _which I can't get_..."  
"Oh, no, smoke as much as you want on your own time. Just don't do it around me, I can't stand the smell."  
John nodded. "Alright then." He stamped the cigarette out on the back of his hand, not even flinching. Ray stood up.   
"Hey, uh.. John? Could you go... somewhere not here? And keep Mick out of here, too. I don't want our guest to think we're a bunch of barbarians."  
"I'm on it, love." John smiled over his shoulder as he left. Ray rolled his eyes, laughing a bit.  
"Sorry about that. John isn't the best at knocking."  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm curious, though... he's human?"  
"As far as I know," Ray said jokingly. "Yeah, he's human."  
"Does he have congenital analgesia? That's-"  
"The inability to feel pain, I know. And no. Why do you ask?"  
"I just... he put that cigarette out on his hand and didn't even seem to feel it. I thought maybe he... didn't."  
"Yeah. I don't know how he can stand to do that. I think he's just gotten used to it."  
"One other thing... He said he couldn't get lung cancer. Are you _positive_ he's human?"  
"Oh yeah. He... this is gonna sound crazy, but he sold his soul to cure his cancer. Sold it to three different demons so that-"  
"So that they couldn't come and collect, that's genius! So he's basically immortal, then?"  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
"Oh, this is fascinating. I'd like to have a long talk with him at some point. Those 'demons' were probably Ralexians, they have been known to collect souls... although they're actually quite friendly. I've met a few."  
"Oh! Speaking of aliens... what kind of alien are you? Whatever you are, you're not in Gideon's database."  
"I never.... Oh, stupid me. I meant to input my medical information a long time ago... I'm from a planet called Gallifrey."


End file.
